1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proposal for obtaining a coordinate position on a boundary portion of a view area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior touch window, there has been a case that a touch position is not sensed accurately even within a view area VA where the touch and display are possible.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an example for sensing a coordinate on a boundary portion of a view area VA in a touch window according to a prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior touch window, a transparent electrode T1 connected to a metal wire L1 is formed on a boundary portion of a view area VA. However, in the boundary portion of the view area VA, a touch point P11 to be touched really and a recognition point P21 to recognized based on capacitance variation are shown differently.
That is, since as an area of the transparent electrode T1 decreases gradually from the boundary portion of the view area VA to an external part (outward), a sensing degree is decreased to produce a coordinate tilting. Accordingly, the touch point P11 touched practically and the recognition point P21 differ to result in inconsistency in the coordinate recognized by a touch window.